Looking Forward
by awtr101fan
Summary: New chapter finally uploaded! Nadine-centric , alternate history, possible Nikodine friendship/romance. Sequel to 'Where Do I Go from Here' A/N: I totally forgot that this was a separate story on Unconventional Awesomeness. Sorry about the mix-up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is the second chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I also wanted to send a special thanks to ma1teo for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**April 2008**_

A couple of months had passed by since Nadine Crowell learned that one Bruce Riley Emerson had been killed in the line of duty in Iraq. The blonde haired, blue eyed nurse went on with her day to day life working at General Hospital and living her life the best she could in Port Charles, New York.

"Stop making trouble for your mama in there." She touched the now swollen bump in the middle of her stomach as she stopped at a bence in Rice Park. "If only Aunt Raylene could see us now."

"Aren't you just the picture of impending motherhood?"

"Hello there Robin. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay. I should be asking you the same thing."

News of losing her fiancé to the war had gotten around the hospital, but not faster than news of her pregnancy had.

"I'm better, thanks."

"ROBIN! There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Go away Patrick. I already told you that I don't need you in my baby's life."

"And I already told you that I want to be in it." the young nuerosurgen left the park defeatedly after his on-again/off-again girlfriend gave him a look that could kill a man where he stood.

"Can you believe him?"

"Consider yourself lucky." Nadine snapped defensively. "You have the chance for the father of your child to be there with you every step of the way. Do you know how damn lucky you are Robin? I would give my all if it meant Bruce could be here for me and our child. But no! The great doctor Robin Scorpio can't afford to accept that luxury!"

"I'm sorry Nadine. That was insensitive of me."

"It sure was! The next time you want to push Doctor Drake away from his kid, think of mine and then realize how lucky yours is."

She got up from her bench the best she could with her ever growing bump and stormed off.

'_Stupid hormones.' Nadine thought to herself as she wandered around the park trying to cool down. 'Dang woman should be locked up for denying a man the right to see their baby, even if its still in the belly.'_

"Are you all right Nadine?" The voice that broke though her inner ramblings was smooth but full of concern. "Is the baby okay?"

"Huh, oh hello Nikolas. I didn't see you there." The young mother-to-be flushed in embarassment. "How have you been? How's Spencer doing?"

'_Poor girl. You can tell these past few months haven't been easy on her.'_

"We're both doing well. Thank you for asking." He motioned to a nearby swingset where the heir to the Cassadine fortune played with his grandfather. "He's been asking about the nice nurse that took him to see me."

"Spence is such a sweetheart." She bit her lip looking at the little boy being pushed by his gramps. "Have you decided what to do?"

"Emily tells me I should do it."

"But you're scared of losing her?"

"Yeah," he nodded with a wistful look in his eyes. "I envy you."

"I don't see how?"

"Bruce left you a legacy. I wasn't that fortunate with my soulmate."

"I'm sorry." Nadine said unconsciously rubbing her stomach. "But if it makes you feel any better you shouldn't."

"Why do you say that Nadine?"

"Because you won't have to look into a small child's face and see the love you lost staring back at you. I mean you kind of do with your son since his mom died after having him. But I know that the love you felt for Emily was different. I could see that in your eyes the night of the ball."

"Did he know? That you were carrying his child?"

"He knew. It's kind of ironic because he was here for a couple of days. And then one day he proposed. And then I got the greatest news in the world." She paused thinking carefully about her next words. "This baby, was his last gift. I wonder sometimes."

"Wonder what?"

"If he knew that he wouldn't make it back at all. If maybe the proposal was his way of saying that he'd love me from the grave in case anything happened to him." She looked down to her belly with a sad smile. "If he knocked me up on purpose so I wouldn't be mad at him in case he died."

"I think if anything he did it so you'd always have a living breathing piece of him with you."

"I wish I could believe that." the tears shone brightly in her big blue eyes. "I just really miss him."

"Of course you do." Nikolas told her as he took her in his arms. "You'll see I'm right when you're laying in that hospital bed holding your child. And it will be even more special because of the love that helped create it."

"Thank you Nikolas." She cried into his shoulder. "I really needed to hear that."

'_What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing and understanding friend.' She thought as she closed her eyes._

'_How could I ever doubt she wouldn't get my pain.' He thoutht to himself. 'If anything, she's feeling my pain possibly ten times more than I could myself.'_

"Daddy! Come play with me and Gramps!" the little boy came running up to them. "Hi Nurse Nadie! Will you come play swings with us?"

"I wish I could Spencer." She looked at the little boy as his father picked him up. "I'm not sure if I can?"

"Why not?" he asked resting his head on Nikolas' shoulder. "I missed you Nurse Nadie."

"I miss you too sweetheart." She rubbed his little face with her hand. "How bout this. I'll sit in the swing next to you while your daddy or grandpa pushes you?"

"Can we go get cookies from Gramppy Mike's after?"

"I think we can talk your daddy into it." she said with a small smile reserved just for him. Her eyes got wide as she put a hand to her belly.

"Nadine, what's wrong?"

"It kicked. The baby kicked."

"This calls for a celebration. What do you say Spencer?"

"Does this mean we get cookies from Grampy?"

"Only if you say please."

"PLEASE!" the little boy exclaimed throwing his arms around his father's neck.

"You know that you'd be outnumbered if you said no?"

"As if I ever had a chance?" he asked while setting Spencer on the ground to tell Mike they were headed to Kelly's.

Both the small child he previously held in his arms and the pregnant nurse standing in front of him giggled at his reponse.

"You sure didn't." she said over her shoulder while rubbing her baby bump again, the laughter finally starting to reach her eyes again if only for a brief moment.

* * *

**Okay, I think I'll leave it here for now. Please let me know how I'm doing. Also, I haven't decided if this will show a Nikodine friendship or romance. What would ya'll like to see happen with them? Let me know how you feel about this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry chapter two took so long. I hope everyone likes it. I also wanted to send a special thanks to everybody who read this when I accidently posted it as a second chapter to the other story. I just want to say sorry again for that. Onto the story now :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Early May 2008**_

"Hello?" the telephone ringing woke the sleeping figure. The person calling stayed on the line as if deciding whether or not to speak. "Is someone there?"

"Epiphany, did I wake you?"

"Yes you did." She could hear sniffling on the other line. "Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. You said that if I ever needed anything that I could come to you. I'm calling in that favor."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at GH. I'll meet you on the roof."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Do you ever get mad that your husband died and left you alone with a baby?"

"I did at first. But I didn't have time to focus on the pain and anger I was feeling. I had me a little boy to take care of. And soon you'll have you own little one that will need you to focus on it."

"I know you're right." Nadine put a loose strand of her behind her ear. "You were right three months ago when you said that the pain lessens. But the anger hasn't lessened one bit. And sometimes I don't really think it's that Bruce is gone. But it's more like I never really got to tell him good-bye. That he'll never get to meet our kid."

"I guess that's where I was lucky. Even though he never remembered it when he was living, my Stanford had two months with his father before he got called back. Now that I see you where I could have been I'm grateful for those two months."

"I'm sorry if I make you remember painful things. I would talk to Robin but it's impossible because she's totally insensitive about it since the father of her baby is alive and well but she doesn't want him around. Elizabeth has too much on her plate. Then there's Kelly and Lainey. They're my friends and I love them like sisters but they're also my doctors who haven't been left pregnant by the man they loved who died."

"What about Nurse Thompson?"

"Regina can't look at me these days without having a meltdown of her own. Did you know she was pregnant once?"

"I learned about it when she helped deliver a teenager's baby before your sister was shot. Something went wrong and the girl almost bleed out. She was still dealing with the decision she had made in regards to that child."

"Yeah," Nadine nodded for effect. "Which is why she can't look at me without crying or screaming or throwing something across the room."

"Is that why you make sure that you never have the same shift?"

"Yup. By not giving her any stress about seeing me all the time with my enormous belly. This gives me and the baby less stress to worry about."

"And I'm sure that Doctor Lee has mentioned how important it is for the remainder of your pregnancy to be calm."

"Speaking of which, I should get back inside. I have an appointment with Kelly in a little while." Nadine told the older nurse while awkwardly trying to get up from her spot. "Thanks again for the talk Epiphany. It really helps."

"I'm glad my experience as a single mother can be of use to someone." She replied giving Nadine a hand. "Now as soon as your appointment is over you are to go home and rest."

"Yes ma'am." She said mock-saluting Epiphany with a smile.

* * *

_**Late May 2008**_

"Mama!" the little boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes reached up for his mother. "Mama!"

"What a cutie Jake has become! I just want to pick him up and eat him."

"Hands off Crowell. You've got a muffin of your own in there." Elizabeth Webber said as she took her son from the playpen set up in the living room before heading over to Rice Park for his first birthday party. "But thank you for the compliment. How have you been feeling?"

"Great. My bladder hasn't been abused as much as it probably should be."

"Sometimes that happens way later on. What about the sleeping?"

"Unconfortable as H-E-Double hockey sticks. My back hurts at the end of the day. So do my feet. If Brucey were here I'd make him pay for doing this to me by making him rub them both."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have minded." The doorbell ringing caught their attention. "I wonder who that could be. Everyone's meeting at the park."

"I don't know." Nadine told Elizabeth. "I'll get it."

"Thanks." The young mother said taking her youngest son to the other room to change his outfit.

"Hello buster." She said with one hand on the door and the other on her back. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm not the one who just had major surgery on my head."

"Point taken."

"Come on in. Liz will be right back. How are you feeling?"

"Physically fine. Emotionally I'm a wreck."

"It can't be easy for you to let go of something or someone that was so precious to you."

'_Not to mention that he won't see her in any shape or form ever again. That was the only good thing about his tumor.'_

"Hey Nik." Elizabeth said coming back into the room with Jake on her hip and Cameron holding her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." He ruffled Cam's hair. "How are my nephews?"

'_I can't believe I almost missed out on this all because I didn't want to be without Emily.'_

"Where's Spencer?"

"He's at the park already. Mike wanted some quality time with him."

"That's sweet." Nadine said after carefully sitting down on the couch. "I have a feeling that if they're not playing on the swings then Spence is probably talking Mike into giving him extra cookies." She picked up her knitting needle and yarn to continue working on the yellow sweater she was making. "I know I would if I were him."

"So that's were my son got it from." Nikolas teased her. "All kidding aside, have you found out if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Nope. I'm waiting til this muffin as Elizabeth so graciously called it earlier is really to come out of its hiding place."

"Hey! You were the one that said that you wanted to eat my baby because he was so cute."

"Well, I'm sure that Nadine's baby will be beautiful no matter the gender. Almost all newborns are."

"I bet Spencer was just as cute as Cam and Jake."

"Yes he was. He takes after Courtney."

'_And there I go putting my swollen foot in my mouth again.'_

"I'll be right back. The last batch of brownies are almost done." Elizabeth said excusing herself. "Do you two think you can watch the boys for a minute?"

"Sure." Both responded.

'_I think those two would be so cute together.' Elizabeth thought to herself on her way to the kitchen. 'Six months, I'll give them six months. After that, I'm gonna get them to fall for each other.'_

"They'd be good together and can help the other with their pain." She told herself when she knew no one could hear her. Then she tilted her head upward. "Emily, Bruce. If you two can hear me, please help them find a way to the other. For both their sakes. And the children's too."

* * *

**Okay folks, that's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you liked it. If you have any questions or ideas you can either leave them in a review or pm me. You can also find my contact info in my profile. Have a good day everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry this update took so long. Writer's block plus school plus trying to work on other stories got to me. I hope everyone likes it. I also wanted to send a special thanks to everybody who read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me that you all like it. Again, I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner. As a way of apology, this chapter will be longer than usual. Onto the story now :) Before I forget, characters from the companion piece, Relative Values, will be making appearances in this chapter as well as a special surprise cameo.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Mid June 2008**_

_**Port Charles General Hospital**_

"Nurse, I want the lab to put a rush on those tests I ordered."

"Yes Doctor Hunter. Is there anything else you need?"

"Get me the results from that CT scan on a patient from earlier. I think the name was Fulton." He said writing up the lab orders. "Patrick wanted me to take a look at them for him."

"I'll see if I can get those for you."

"Thank you Nurse Crowell."

"Yes sir." Nadine said waddling out of the exam room taking the vials of blood that she had taken from a patient.

"Doctor Hunter wanted a rush on these labs." She told the technician as she handed her the vials and lab orders. "Also, are the CT scans for Mister Fulton ready?"

"We were just about to call for someone to pick them up." Janelle the lab tech told her. "Here you go Nadine. I'll page you when these labs are ready."

"Thanks Janelle. I'll make sure they know at the hub in case they're not ready by the time I'm off duty."

"I take it Epiphany's been breathing down your throat to take it easy again."

"She means well. Anyway, I've got to get back to the nurse's station. Thanks for taking care of those labs."

"Bye Nadine. Take it easy."

"I will. Bye." She said waddling back to the fifth floor hub.

"Nadine Crowell, put the chart down and step away from the hub." She heard a familiar voice say. "Aunt Raylene would tan your hide if she saw you up on your feet."

"Bo! When did you get here?"

"Just this afternoon. I knew you'd be here so I figured I'd come and get you. You need to get off your feet woman."

"Bo Crowell, is that any way to talk to your favorite cousin?"

"I don't know. I'd go ask Jolene but she wouldn't answer me for all the horses back home. Not to mention that Dean is off playing hockey. Besides, you know I'm right."

"I plead the fifth." Nadine said crossing her arms over her chest. "I've got fifteen, twenty minutes before my shift ends. Why don't you go sit over there and wait. That way you can keep an eye on me. And while you're at it, listen to the playoff game for me. I wanna know if our boys are winning."

"Fine. But if you're not done in fifteen minutes I'm calling that nurse that's in charge."

"Bo, Bo, Bo. Didn't Aunt Raylene ever tell you not to be bossy with a pregnant lady?"

"Aunt Raylene would probably give us both a swift kick in the tukus for that one. I'll be waiting on ya. And the game ended over an hour ago. Chicago beat Vancouver but just barely."

"Finally got you off my back. Call the boys and see if they wanna go celebrate tonight. I'm sure they brought the girls with them"

* * *

_**Fifth Floor Waiting Area**_

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

"I'll be right back. I need to change out of my scrubs. Did you want to go get something to eat on the way home?"

"Sure. Any good place to eat nearby?"

"The best would be Kelly's. It's actually across the street. Did you wanna wait on me while I get a quick shower or do you just want to meet me there?"

"I'll wait. I'm not taking any chances on having you go nowhere by yourself so late in your pregnancy."

"Bo I'm only seven months along. You should be more worried when I'm nine months."

"I can't help it. You're my family. And I worry about you and your little one."

"I know you do." She said with a sad smile. "But I'm fine and the baby's fine. Bruce is looking after us from above."

"I know he is. I just wish I could be there for you more."

"Bo, you and the rest of the family have been there for me every step of the way. Even Jolene while she's been in her coma."

"How is she?"

"Still the same. The boys came by earlier. Slapshot still can't believe his little sister had become such a monster. Deanie Bear wasn't as surprised. He just didn't know what lengths her grief had driven her."

"Nadine!" The voice from the elevator caught her and Bo off guard.

"Erica, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"You haven't heard?" The brunette asked with fear in her eyes. "He's hurt but I don't know anything." She started telling the pregnant nurse. "He got checked into the boards really hard. At first I thought they took him to Mercy since it was closer. But when I went there they said he was brought here instead because they had better doctors. Plus I know he'd wanna come to this hospital."

"Erica, who was hurt. Was it Deanie Bear?"

"No, he was stuck back at the arena. The press wouldn't let him by."

"So it has to be Fulton." She said worried and scared for her big brother. "Let me see what I can find out. It'll be okay honey." Nadine reassured her brother's girlfriend while she went to the nurse's hub. "Epiphany, can you do me a favor?"

"What did you need?" she asked.

"Can you check the computer for a Fulton Reed and see if he's been admitted."

"Hold on." It took a minute for the head nurse to look up the information needed. "Sorry Nadine."

"What about Alexander Crowell?"

"Let me check." Again Nadine waited. "Nope. What is this about?"

"My brother was brought in. Have any hockey players been admitted as patients? I know you were working the ER earlier."

"Now that you mention it there was one. Head and other injuries. The jersey said Fulton on it. Let me try something."

"Okay, thanks."

"Last name Fulton, first name unknown." Epiphany said getting her attention. "Found him. He's down the hall, room 5503. Did you want me to get Doctors Hunter or Drake for you?"

"Would you? We'd appreciate it."

"It'll be just a minute." Epiphany told her after paging one of the Drake brothers.

"Thanks." Bo said as he came up to them. "I'm gonna get Erica a coffee. You want a juice or some milk?"

"Apple juice. Oh and a cookie." She replied before going over to the couch where Erica had been sitting ever since Nadine went to ask about her brother. "He'll be okay. Even more so if Patrick or Matt are working on his case. They're two of the best doctors I know."

"I'm just really scared. When he went down, it felt like my heart was gonna stop right then and there."

"You really love my brother huh?"

The brunette looked at her with wide eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

"Does he know? I guess I never really knew how serious you guys were considering he's always on the road playing hockey."

"I've told him. But I still get scared for him sometimes. I guess that's how you felt about Bruce? I shouldn't have asked that." She said tucking a curl behind her ear. "I'm sorry Nadine. I really shouldn't have."

"It's okay."

"Someone here for Mister Fulton?" They heard Patrick Drake call out. "Epiphany, you had me paged regarding his case. Where's the family?"

"Right over there Doctor Drake." She pointed towards Nadine and her companion. "By the way, your patient was misidentified. His last name is either Reed or Crowell, Nurse Crowell's brother. But that's beside the point."

"Thanks." He told the head nurse. "Nadine, I'll bring you up to speed on the case. But first we need to make sure it's your brother. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." She said before turning to Erica. "Will you be okay here waiting for Bo or do you wanna come with me?"

"Lead the way."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Right this way." Patrick led them down the hall. "The trainer that came in with him was in too much shock to fill out any paperwork so we just assumed the name on the jersey was his last name."

"Patrick he's awake. But he might slip back and forth for a while."

"Thanks Matt."

"That brother of yours is gonna have one Hell of a headache Crowell."

"So you were able to recognize him Matt?"

"I've only met him a handful of times since they first came to see you a few months back. Not to mention I'm a fan. Oh, I fixed the chart so that it reads 'Alexander Crowell' on it. No need for the press to find him."" Matt said passing the chart to his older brother.

"Hey Erica. Don't worry, he's okay. Just a few bumps and bruises. That enforcer from the Canucks did a number on his ribs though."

"Thanks." Erica said with a sigh of relief. "I appreciate hearing that even though I'm not really family."

"Not what I heard." Matt muttered under his breath before either woman could hear him. "I'll go see if Dean's here yet. I have a feeling he'll know to come here."

* * *

_**Fifth Floor Hospital Room**_

_**Hours later**_

"Fulton Alexander Reed-Crowell, you are in big trouble as soon as you wake up again. You are not allowed to scare me like this." Nadine was talking to him as tears welled up in her eyes after sitting there with him since he became unconscious a second time. She already had one sibling in a permanent sleep. She didn't need the one she had left to fall into one too. Patrick said he should open his eyes again soon but the longer it took the stressful it got for her. "Open your eyes Slapshot. Please, for me."

"You okay? I heard from Liz that your brother was here."

"I'm fine. Thank you Nikolas. Just waiting," A pained look came across her face as she grabbed her stomach. "for my stubborn mule of a brother to get up from this really long nap."

"Should I go get Kelly? You don't look too good."

"That sounds like a good idea. Hurry!" she told him before he ran out to get the OB/GYN.

* * *

_**Hospital Corridor**_

_**Sometime later**_

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Lee."

"May I ask who's looking for her?" The woman in a while lab coat said trying to be flirtatious with the tall, dark, handsome young man in front of her.

"I was told she could help me find a patient."

"What's the patient's name?"

"Nadine Crowell."

"Are you a family member?"

"I'm her cousin Aaron."

"There you are baby. I found her. But we need to find her doctor. Those machines are making weird noises and she won't tell me what they do."

"Oh no." The woman with the lab coat said heading towards the room. "Are they beeping really fast?"

"I'm not sure. Is Naddy's baby gonna be okay?"

"That's what we're gonna find out."

"Kelly, did the medicine work? Did the labor stop?"

"You went into labor?" Aaron asked. "But you're only seven months. Damnit Gracie! We told you to take it easy."

"No swearing around my child." Nadine told him with a scowl on her face. She hated being called 'Gracie' by her cousin. She didn't mind when he called her by her middle name, just not like that. "And for the record it wasn't my workload that caused it."

"Then what did?" he asked her.

"He's starting to wake up Nadine." The feminine voice called from the doorway. "I'm gonna go look for Matty or that other doctor. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thank you." Nadine mouthed to the young woman walking down the hall. "Bout time. And you wonder why I went into labor?"

"Is it safe to come in?" Nikolas' rich voice asked seeing all the people in Nadine's room. "Someone heard you weren't feeling well and wanted to come see you." He said before stepping aside to show Spencer hiding behind him.

"Hey there sweet boy." She called to the little boy.

"Did you get an ouchie Nurse Nadie?" He asked with such innocence in his eyes.

"No sweetheart. The baby wanted to come out and meet everyone."

"Is it time for it to come out and play?"

"No honey. Not yet."

"But I want it to. Can it be my brother? Or my sister? I want a baby too."

"Spencer," Nikolas was on the verge of lecturing his son. "We talked about this before with Aunt Robin."

"Sorry. I forgot."

"Don't worry about it kid." Aaron said ruffling his hair. "If certain people have their way you'll probably get a little brother or sister really soon."

"Dean Aaron Portman, what's that supposed to mean?" Nadine asked her cousin. "Never mind. I'll find out later."

"In the meantime, I'm ordering as your doctor for you to be on some form of bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. I'm not saying you have to be in bed or stay home all day. Just no more working till after you're done with maternity leave."

"But Kelly,"

"No butts Nadine. I'll let Epiphany and Doctor Ford know you're on leave effective immediately."

"I hate you."

"You'll get over it."

* * *

_**August 2008**_

_**Fifth Floor, General Hospital**_

"I thought you weren't supposed to set foot in the hospital till after you popped out your kid Crowell."

"You ever heard of doctor appointments Hunter?"

"Wow, you're speaking to me. Thought the cold shoulder would've lasted longer considering I sided with your family and Kelly."

"Don't mess with me Hunter. My back hurts, my ankles are swollen and my bladder is constantly being abused."

"I'm sorry you're having a bad day. You wanna talk about it?"

"You wouldn't mind? I've been kind of mean to you and everyone else lately except Liz and Epiphany."

"We all know you didn't mean it. Just like we all know that if you could avoid it, you'd be working till you water breaks."

"I think my work helped me keep my mind from thinking about certain things."

"Like Bruce?"

"Yeah. Lately I've been dreaming about him and the baby."

"Have you mentioned this to anyone else?"

"I told Bo about it. Poor guy hasn't left my side for a minute. If it hadn't been for Aunt Raylene calling to check up on me I think he'd still be glued to my side."

"What do you expect? He loves you just like the rest of your family does. And we all do here too."

"Which I appreciate. But no one really gets it. Me and Bruce, we were building a life together. He was so happy about the baby. Than it all came crashing down. I just wonder sometimes if I'm doing things right."

"Well I can't speak from personal experience. But I do know someone who can."

"And who would that be?"

"He' would be talking about me." Nikolas' voice said from behind them.

"I should get back to work." Matt told Nadine before iightly squeezing her shoulder as he walked past her. "Later you two."

"Hi," she said. "I didn't realize you'd be attending to hospital business this soon after your surgery. I guess Patrick must have signed off on your being released."

"Probably. But I didn't come to GH for that. Spender's visiting his cousins in the day care."

"That's so cute."

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Appointment with Kelly."

"How'd that go?" he asked while leading her to the wailing area so they could sit down.

"Great. The baby is healthy. She keeps asking me if I wanted to know. But I keep telling her the same answer."

"You still want to be surprised huh?"

"Of course. What's the fun in knowing. I know it helps with colors for a nursery or picking out names and stuff like that. But I just like the idea of waiting till I hold my baby in my arms for the first time."

"Have you decided on anything specific either way?"

"If I have a son his name will be Bruce like his daddy. Bruce Riley Emerson Junior, has a nice ring to it."

"And if it's a little girl?"

"Riley Raylene Emerson. I want her, if I'm having a her, to have a connection to Bruce. And Raylene is obviously for my aunt who is like a mom to me."

"I think either of those would be fine choices."

"Why thank you Nikolas."

"You're welcome. Do you think Bo would spare you if Spencer and I asked you to tag along with us? We're going to the park and he's been asking for you."

"I'd like that."

"Like what?" Bo asked approaching the two. "Aunt Raylene said she'd call you tonight."

"Thanks Bo."

"I was just asking your cousin if she thought you'd let her go to the park with Spencer and I. He's been asking to see her a lot lately."

"Sure as long as you promise to take good care of her. And to call me if anything happens." He had noticed how close the two had become since the beginning of summer and had heard of them bonding over similar losses. He, as well as his cousins, thought it would be good for her to have a friend that was in a similar situation. But they also thought that the grieving man could be a good way of helping Nadine get on with her life. They wouldn't push but would help if possible. "Be sure to have her home before dark." He joked.

"Yes sir."

* * *

_**Rice Park**_

_**Same afternoon**_

"Nurse Nadie?"

"Yes Spencer?"

"When your baby comes out can I play with it?"

"Not for a while sweetie. Babies are very small and need a lot of caring for. Do you remember when your Aunt Lulu's dog had the puppies?"

"Yes."

"Well regular babies are like that too. So it will be a long while before it'll be able to play games with you."

"Okay." The little prince looked down dejected. He was really excited that Nadine's baby would be born soon. "But can I still be friends with your baby?"

"Of course you can Spencer." She told him placing a soft kiss on top of his head while she rubbed her baby bump with one hand and put the other around the small boy's shoulder. "What do you say we go to the swings. Then maybe we can ask you daddy about going to see your Grampy Mike for some cookies?"

"I love cookies."

"Me too." She said getting up from the bench before sitting back down.

"You okay Nurse Nadie?" He asked her. "Did you get an ouchie again?"

"No, the baby just likes kicking me from its hiding place inside my belly. You wanna feel it?"

"Can i?" He asked eagerly.

"Gimme your hand buddy." She said placing his tiny hand on her stomach. "You feel that? That's the baby saying hello."

"Hi Nurse Nadie's baby."

"That looks like a pretty picture."

"Stop teasing us Nikolas. I think it's sweet of him to talk to my belly. Although this baby has been kicking an awful lot today."

"Are you sure it's just kicking?" Nikolas asked his friend out of concern.

"Yes I'm sure. But thank you for worrying."

"Can we go to the swings?"

"Okay buddy."

"Uh oh." Spencer said as he noticed something on the back of Nadine's clothing when she stood.

"What's wrong Spencer?"

"Nurse Nadie," He whispered as to not embarrass her. "you had an oppsie on your pants."

"I probably sat on a damp spot of the bench without noticing." She said before grabbing her stomach and sitting back down again. "Or maybe not."

"Are you okay?" Nikolas asked sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Yeah. I just think I might've gone into labor. And I think the wet spot on my clothing was my water breaking."

"IT BROKE! We need to get you to a hospital. I need to call Bo. Stay calm Nadine. I'm gonna get you help. Just try not to push or anything."

"Nikolas please calm down. You're starting to make me panic." Another contraction hit her the same time as a leg cramp causing her to kick Nikolas just as hard in the shin. "Ow! This baby better hope I get to the hospital in time for an epidural."

"I thought you were having a natural birth?" He asked rubbing his leg. "And you didn't have to kick me that hard." He said without thinking.

"I am so sorry Nikolas. It was an accident." She apologized when the pain came back again. "Ouch! I never known how painful childbirth would be. I'm scared." She said as a couple of tears managed to make their way down her face while they waited for an ambulance to come for them and Mike to come stay with Spencer.

* * *

**Okay, I think I'll leave it there for now. Sorry again for the long wait. And I'm sorry this chapter is so long. I wanted to make up for the lack of updates. Hope you all enjoy it. Any suggestions as to whether it should be a boy or girl? Or would ya'll like me to give her twins? Let me know. Hope ya'll enjoy it.**


End file.
